Talk:Revolution
The Corpse was that corpse which turned into a tree obito...or a white zetsu clone…--DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:23, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :White Zetsu clones. Obito's body fully crumbled into dust in Kaguya's main dimension.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Like Joa said, it was clearly a white zetsu clone. Munchvtec (talk) 17:26, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Raw's out Any questions? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Do Hagoromo's words imply the tailed beasts themselves are in Naruto, or just their chakra (which they can apparently project their consciousness to or something)?--BeyondRed (talk) 14:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::No idea. The raw is kinda broken, should've mentioned that, sorry. It seems that some of the pages overlap in one file, making it unable to read some pages (because they're covered by the page that would come next. Two pages in one file, so to speak). • Seelentau 愛 議 15:19, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Then that ain't very useful :P--Elveonora (talk) 18:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, do you have access now to a higher quality raw?--Elveonora (talk) 10:07, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :No, not yet. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 11:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It's cool, I'd just like the tailed beasts part clarified so we may finally put the "jinchuuriki of all tailed beasts" nonsense behind us.--Elveonora (talk) 11:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Check mangahead to see what the raw looks like. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Damn, why does the relevant text have to be cut? :P--Elveonora (talk) 11:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Exactly. What I'm interested in the most is Kokuo's words about the forest. I'm hoping he's meaning the Wet Bones Forest or so. Would be an interesting piece of information. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:50, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I somehow didn't see that Hagoromo's words about the TB chakras was readable all the time. First he's saying Bijūtachi subete no chakura, meaning all the TB's chakras and later Bijū subete no chakura, meaning all the TB chakra or so. So, the TBs obviously aren't sealed in Naruto, but he has chakra of all of them (not the chakra they can knead) which holds their consciousness, similar to how Orochimaru used the juin. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :I see, so labeling him a jinchuuriki of anyone but Kurama is wrong--Elveonora (talk) 13:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I guess we are late with this, someone already corrected the infoboxes, thanks whoever did it :P But I suppose the articles themselves still may claim he is jinchuuriki of all of them, but Naruto's article is full of nonsense as is, especially his abilities section and I refuse to touch it. EDIT: I hope you will update us on the forest part too once you know, thanks in advance--Elveonora (talk) 13:30, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, in the new chapter, Sasuke says that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of all TB... so yeah, there we got our answer^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 09:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well isn't that prime. Are we going to go through all his bullshit again or leave it as it is now? Because quite frankly I'm too old for this.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:48, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::So every named member of the shinobi alliance is a jinchuuriki too?--Elveonora (talk) 10:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: @Elve. I always thought that the beasts in Naruto was just Chakra. This chapter made it clear that we're wrong. Sasuke pretty much gave us Bold Letters saying Naruto is their Jinchuuriki and have their Chakra. Isn't that enough?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 10:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::It isn't, because the way he received their chakra is the same as the way the shinobi alliance received Kurama's through Naruto, through chakra transfer, so by your logic they all are jinchuuriki.--Elveonora (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Not my logic. It's Kishimoto's. Whatever the circumstances is and whatever the way Naruto received the TB Chakra, it doesn't matter. He was stated to be a Jinchuuriki and in Bold Letters. That means he is a Jinchuuriki of all nine. As for the alliance thing, I am pretty sure there isn't anything else you can say other that. Until someone in the series state that they are Jinchuurikis as well, then they aren't. Good enough?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 10:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) And Tobi is Madara, Rinnegan is a mutation, Sharingan has origins in Hyuga Clan etc. first: * we are talking about scanlation here, I'd at least wait for the raw * second, Sasuke knows jack shit about jinchuuriki, he didn't even know what a Tailed Beast was before Karin told him * third, yes, the implication is important, because if having chakra of a Tailed Beast alone makes you a jinchuuriki, then: # there's no thing such as a pseudo-jinchuuriki, we delete that and list Kinkaku and Ginkaku as jinchuuriki # we treat the alliance the same way, because there's no difference, Naruto bumped fists with them and that makes him their jinchuuriki you say, but alliance bumping fists with Naruto doesn't make them Kurama's jinchuuriki? Either all of them or neither--Elveonora (talk) 10:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just going to let ya'll know that I have ignored the rest of this argument entirely and I put Naruto back as the tailed beasts jinchuriki. Don't like it, blame Kishimoto.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You should have at least waited for the raw in case it says otherwise just to save yourself the potential trouble of having to revert it back again, but shrugs. But in case it's true, then yes, I blame Kishimoto for confusing us with his nonsense. If a fist bump from a Tailed Beast is enough to make someone a jinchuuriki, what's the damn point of using Fuuinjutsu? EDIT: and why not to make an entire army of jinchuuriki then?--Elveonora (talk) 11:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Why don't you understand that there's a difference in someone the Biju's chakra and someone the Biju chakra? Naruto gave the others the chakra Kurama moulded, but Naruto himself got chakra parts of the beasts themselves. If Sasuke says that Naruto is the Jinchuriki, he is. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::If that's true, then how are they supposed to be "free" when a copy of them is locked inside of Naruto and why does it even matter what Sasuke does with their versions that are outside, since even if he kills them, they still live inside Naruto anyway? To me it's more reasonable that it's either a translation error or if it isn't then Sasuke knows jack shit, this wouldn't be the first time when a character said a gibberish statement--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Because Naruto isn't an absolute dick and will just say "Say I know part of ya'll are inside me so Imma let Sasuke enslave you then murder you when he's done. kthxbye!"?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Then why did Hagoromo tell Yang Kurama to get sealed inside Naruto if Yin Kurama is already there along with the other copies, thus can communicate that way? If the Tailed Beasts outside could telepathically know what their copies inside Naruto think, see, smell, say and do, then there would be no need for that.--Elveonora (talk) 11:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Any number of reasons really. Perhaps the beasts inside Naruto aren't connected 1:1 with their outside halves. In fact, if they were Yang Kurama wouldn't have needed Yin Kurama to give it chakra when it needed to. Perhaps Hagoromo knew Kurama was a giant tease and wouldn't say out loud that "I kinda want to go back in Naruto but I don't want the others to think I'm soft. So Imma play hard to get. Yeah that'll work." :Quite frankly it could be anything. It doesn't change the fact about what we know now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, satisfying answer. But if what Seel says is true and there's a difference between the chakras that the Tailed Beasts mold and the chakras that make up their existence, then what about classification of Kinkaku and Ginkaku? They weren't given molded TB chakra, they ate part of chakra flesh that makes up Kurama, so they are full jinchuuriki according to Sasuke's expertise?--Elveonora (talk) 11:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Don't know. I think it mainly has to do with the consciousness of the TB. Also, please don't ever deny somebody's credibility. It's a manga, not the real world. The characters know what they need to know. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Really? Because Orochimaru said Jugo has Curse Mark and he should know better.--Elveonora (talk) 11:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Technically, Jugo has the Curse Mark, because he's its origin. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:54, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::But not literary :P Anyway, all will get clarified in the end... or so I hope--Elveonora (talk) 13:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC)